just speed up
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: Pour cause de manque de moyen financier, Lucy se retrouve obligé d'habiter chez son oncle et sa tente avec ses cousines Mais...et si ses cousines n'était pas tout à fait des cousines, mais plutôt des cousins? Et si l'un deux attiré particulièrement notre petit blonde? StingLu et autre couple bizarre, évidament.
1. prologue

Just speed up

Prologue : voyage

Ca y est ! Lucy venait de finir sa valise.  
Son père étant en difficulté financière, avait demandé à son frère l'oncle de Lucy de bien vouloir héberger sa fille en attendant le prochain virement.  
Le problème ? Son oncle habité à cinq heures d'ici, et elle ne le connaissait absolument pas.  
Apparemment, Il avait deux filles d'à peu près son âge. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas seule.

La jeune fille blonde soupira. Elle allait tout quitté. Sa familles, ses amis, son petit copain, tout pour un monde encore inconnues.  
Bien sûr elle reviendrait l'année prochaine, mais d'ici là, ils l'auront remplacé.  
La jeune fille enfila une robe bleu foncé, un collant noire et descendit en bas la où son père l'attendais.

Son père n'avait pas le temps de l'emmener, donc il l'emmènerait jusqu'à la gare et elle allait devoir prendre le train. De toute façon, elle avait l'habitude de faire les choses seules puisque son père n'était jamais là et qu'elle n'avait le droit d'inviter des amis en son absence.  
Il était tôt, il était à peine six heures du matin, et il faisait encore bien nuit.  
Une fois le trains en gare, elle embrassa son père et monta dans le train. Elle s'assit dans une cabine vide, sortit sons mp3 et jeta un regard par la fenêtre.  
Bien évidement, son père n'était déjà plus là. Trop occuper par ses affaires pour prendre le temps de voir partir sa fille.

Le voyage fût assez rapide. Le paysage était magnifique et la musique envoutante. Elle avait eu le temps d'imaginer ses cousines, sa tante, son oncle, sa ''nouvelle maison''. Elle espérait juste que ces cousines ne seraient pas trop superficielles.  
Lorsqu'elle fût enfin arrivée dans Fiore, son nouveau département, elle descendit du train et attendit comme il était prévues devant le café du nom de ''café du gare''. Assez bizarre comme nom.

-Mademoiselle ! Tu dois être Lucy c'est ça ?

Lucy regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était assez grande, avec de longs cheveux noires corbeaux, elle était très jolies bien qu'elle n'avait pas de maquillage.

-Eu…oui. C'est bien ça.

-Enchanté. Je suis Katty, la femme de ton oncle. Le voyage c'est bien passé ?  
-Très bien, merci.

-Qu'elle fille bien polie ! Ca changera des deux autres zigotos !

-Les deux autres zigotos ? Répéta Lucy un peu perdu.

-Oui, les deux garçons si tu préfère.

-Les…garçons ?

-Ton père ne t'as pas dit ? demanda Katty en souriant.

-Mais…mais…Je croyais que c'était deux fille !

Lucy commença à paniquer. Seul avec deux garçons. C'ETAIT ENCORE PIRE QU'ETRE SEUL !  
Et bien, cela risquait de promettre.  
Cette année allé pas être des plus banales ! C'est moi qui vous le dis.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le 2ème chapitre de cette fic'. En espérent qu'elle vous plaise :3

Guess: Merci, tient, je te met le 2ème chapiytre, dédicassé à toi :3

* * *

Just Speed Up

Chapitre 1

Une heure ! Ils leur à fallut une heure pour arriver devant les portes de cette immense bâtisse. Une demi-heure pour arriver jusqu'en ville et une autre pour traversé la cour.  
Lucy avait toujours trouvé sa maison grande mais soudainement elle lui semblait minuscule. Et encore le mot était faible.  
L'avantage, c'est qu'en chemin elle avait put soutirer quelques information à sa tante sur le sujet de sa nouvel famille d'accueille.  
Son oncle avait d'abord eu une femme avec qui il avait eu un fils puis il c'était remis avec une autre lorsque celle-ci mourut.  
La deuxième femme avait elle aussi un fils du même âge que le premier mais que tout opposait.  
L'un blond, arrogant insolant et narcissique ; l'autre brun, discret et insociable.

Sa tante ouvrit la porte et invita sa nièce à entrer.

-Nous avons de la chance, les garçons ne sont pas encor rentrés.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a aucun bruit ! Lui sourit la dame.

-Sans vous manquez de respect, comment pouvez-vous les entendre avec une si grande bâtisse ?  
-Oh ne t'en fait pas. Tu remarqueras bien vite que quelque soit l'endroit, quand ils ont la tu l'entends tout de suite.  
Lucy s'imagina les deux garçons.  
Elle était loin de s'attendre a ceux qu'ils étaient réellement. Vraiment très loin.

Lucy avait finit de ranger son armoire et rejoignit sa tante en bas.

-six heures ! Bon, les garçons ne devraient pas tarder.  
Profite bien de ses dernières minutes de silence !

Et comme pour confirmer ces propos, on entendit la porte claquer avec violence.

-LEEEEES GAAARCOOONNN ! Les appela la tante.  
VENEZ VOIR !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un premier jeune homme se présenta.  
Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs corbeaux qu'avait décrit sa tante, un large t-shirt noir et un pantalon de même couleur.

-Je te présente Lucy, ta cousine. Lucy, voici Rogue.

-Enchanté !

Le brun lui répondit par un vague hochement de la tête en guise de bonjour.

-ROGUE PUTAIN ! T'AS ENCOR BOUFFÉ TOUT LES B N ! Cria une furie blonde en rentrant dans la pièce.  
Il avait les cheveux en batail -mais qui lui donnait un air soigné, vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc moulant qui dessinait parfaitement chacun de ses abdos et un jeans de couleur sombre.  
''Ils n'ont pas l'air si terrible !'' Pensa la blonde.  
Au même moment, le blond décrochât un directe du droit à son demi-frère.

-Tu ne m'en as même pas laissé abrutie !  
Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'égoïste !

Sur ses paroles, l'agressé ce jeta sur son agresseur et vice-versa.  
Lucy resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle.  
Ce bâtaient-ils vraiment pour un paquet de B N ?  
Puis elle vit une poêle traverser la pièce et frappé les deux combattant en même temps.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! LUCY VIENT À PEINE D'ARRIVER ! NE LA FAITE PAS FUIR DÈS SON PREMIER JOUR !  
Elle désigna le blond du doigt, un sourire innocent.  
Voici Lucy ! Lucy, Sting !

-Eu…enchanté ?

Il la détailla de la tête au pied, ceux qui la rendit assez mal à l'aise, puis sortit d'une démarche nonchalante.

-Tant pis ! Je me vengerais sur les petits écoliers !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la réconforta sa tante. Tu finiras vite par t'y habitué.

Lucy resta perplexe.  
S'y habitué ? Cela risquait de ne pas être facile. Elle qui avait l'habitude du silence de sa maison…

Lucy regarda son réveil.  
Cinq heures et demie.  
Aujourd'hui serait son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée et pour cette occasion, elle avait décidé de se lever tôt.  
Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard son premier jour. Ni les autres d'ailleurs.  
La veille, elle n'avait revue les garçons que lors du repas.  
Le blond était juste passé prendre son repas avant de se renfermer dans sa chambre. L'autre était resté mais celui-ci n'était vraiment pas bavard.  
Par contre ; si elle ne les avait pas beaucoup vue, elle les avait beaucoup entendu.  
Entre coup et insulte, le silence se faisait rare.

Lorsque l'horloge indiqua six heures quarante-cinq, la jeune fille était fin prête.  
Puisqu'elle avait encore du temps, elle pouvait se permettre de déjeuner. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite dans son ancienne maison par manque de temps.  
En entrant dans sa nouvelle cuisine, elle vit que le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène –Rogue si elle s'en souvenait bien- était déjà la, une tasse de café dans une main et un livre dans l'autre

-Bonjour ! S'engagea poliment la blonde.  
Mais il ne daigna pas lever la tête. L'avait-il seulement entendu ?  
Lucy regarda la pièce avec étonnement.  
Une si grande maison, tant de servante et pourtant, personne dans cette pièce.  
En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait vue personne ce matin.

-Personne ne travaille le matin. Répondit le lecteur à sa question silencieuse.

-Pourquoi donc ?

Il hocha les épaules.  
Malgré qu'il soit très peu bavard, chacun de ses faits et gestes étaient accompagné d'une grâce immense.  
Même son hochement d'épaule, pourtant signe de nonchalance était aussi gracieux que l'envol d'une colombe.  
Elle prit une tasse de thé, puis vint s'asseoir à côtés de l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux.  
Le silence qui y régnait la rendait vaguement mal à l'aise, lui rappelant les repas avec son père.  
Ils partageaient la même pièce mais n'échangeait jamais un mot.  
Ce silence gênant fut interrompus par l'arrivé de son autre cousin, une mine déterré et vêtu que d'un simple caleçon.  
Il prit un jus d'orange au frigo et lorsqu'il se retourna, vit une Lucy plus rouge encor qu'une tomate.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celle-là ?  
Ne cherchant pas plus, il s'assit à son tour et bus sa boisson, encor à moitié endormit.  
Il n'était vraiment pas du matin.

Quand à la blonde, elle n'arrivait pas à lever les yeux de la table trop gêné pour regarder ailleurs.  
C'était pour elle la première fois quelle voyait un tel homme si peu vêtu.  
Bien quelle avait déjà vu quelques un de ses camarades lors de quelques blagues douteuses, aucun n'avait une carrure égal à celui-ci.  
Même si la vision ne lui déplut pas.

Lucy était perdue.  
A peine étaient-ils arrivés au lycée que ces deux cousins l'avaient abandonné.  
Bien trop timide pour les suivre, elle avait eu la bonne idée de s'engouffrer SEUL dans les couloirs à la recherche du secrétariat.  
Résultat ? Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle tournait dans l'enceinte du lycée à la recherche de la salle mystère.  
Ca première journée commençait bien. Si ça continué, elle allé y passer l'heure.  
Heureusement pour elle, elle entendit des voix se reprocher.  
D'abord trop loin pour être comprise, puis de plus en plus distinctes.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Si on en est là c'est de ta faute !

-C'est toi qui as commençais abrutie !

-Non, c'est de ta faute ! Ta sal gueule m'irrite !

-Tu m'cherche l'allumette ?

-Je te cherche pas t'es juste à côté de moi.  
En plus d'être con t'es aussi aveugle ?

-hum…excusez-moi ? Tanta la jeune fille.

L'un des deux jeunes homme, celui aux cheveux noirs ébène se tourna vers elle.  
Ce qui ne plut visiblement pas au cheveux roses, car il lui assena un violent coup de point au visage.

-Oï ne m'ignore pas crétin !

-Pas de ma faute si ta gueule ne demande qu'à être ignoré ! Répliqua le premier en lui renvoyant son coup.  
Etait-ils tousse aussi violent ici ?  
Elle avait déjà dut supporter ce vacarme la veille avec ses nouveaux cousins et voilà que ce matin ça recommençait avec ses nouveaux camarades.  
Cette année promettait d'être agité.

Après quelques coups échangé, les deux rivaux acceptèrent d'accompagner notre blonde au secrétariat, qui en faite était à l'extérieur du bâtiment.  
La voilà maintenant aux cours d'histoire à côté d'une brune complètement bourré et d'un homme-chat qui porter une chaussette en guise de collier.  
Son prof était lui aussi quelques peut bizarre.  
Disons légèrement…vieux (et de petite taille).  
Pouvait-on encore travailler à cette âge la ?  
Mais quel était donc ce lycée de fou ?

Par chance, sa voisine de devant était quelqu'un de fort sympathique et lui avait expliqué le programme d'histoire.  
Levy si elle s'en souvenait bien.

Enfin, la sonnerie annonça la fin de ce cour, plus constitué de raillerais et de provocation que de réel cour.  
Le prochain cour était celui d'SVT avec comme professeur un certain Ooba Babasama.  
Un homme légèrement…travestie !  
Lucy s'était aperçu, ravie, qu'elle avait encor cour avec sa nouvel ami aux cheveux bleu.  
Lorsque la sonnerie retenti une nouvelle fois, elle sortit dans la cour, toujours accompagné de Levy.

-Sont-ils tousse aussi étrange ?

-De ?

-Les élèves, les profs, l'administration…

-Ils ne sont pas si étrange que sa, si ?

La nouvelle la regarda, incrédule.  
Le principal était quand même un BONHOMME DE NEIGE !

-LEVYYYYYY ! Pleurnicha une jeune fille aux cheveux blanc assez cour.  
J'ai appris ma leçon dans le livre comme tu me l'a conseillé mais je me suis quand même planté dans mon interro'.

-Mais non ! Si tu as appris correctement je suis sur que tu t'en es sortit à merveille. La rassura t'elle.  
Lassana, je te présente Lucy !  
La fameuse Lissana prit la main de Lucy entre le sienne et la serra.

-Enchanté ! Comme Levy l'a dit, je suis Lissana.  
J'ai vaguement entendu parler de ton arrivé.  
Alors ? Comment trouves tu ton nouveau lycée ?

-Il est…comment dire, étrange !

-Ah ça c'est sur !  
Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est malgré tout un bon lycée, chaleureux et accueillant

-Enfin ça, c'est si t'oublie les Saber' et les Raven' ! Ajouta un nouvel arrivant.  
C'était le même garçon aux cheveux rose qu'elle avait croisé dans les couloirs.  
D'ailleurs, elle avait oublié de leur demandé leurs prénoms.

-Qui sont ses gens ?

-Le lycée de Crocus réunit principalement les élèves des sept plus grands collèges de la région. Expliqua la blanche.  
Fairy tail, c'est à dire nous, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quattros cercus en enfin Raven Tail et Sabertooth.  
Malheureusement, nous avons eu quelques embrouilles avec les deux derniers dans le passé.

-Mais sinon ils ne sont pas si méchant que ça, si ?

-Et bien, si tu aimes les personnes détestables, arrogantes et narcissiques, alors non. Lui répondit son autre sauveur du couloir –celui aux cheveux noirs.  
Lucy tourna au rouge vif.  
En plus d'être violant, les élèves étaient-ils tousse aussi peu pudique ?  
Après avoir vue Sting dans cette tenue quelques heures plus tôt, c'était lui.  
Combien en verrais t'elle encore aujourd'hui ?

Mais cette vision parût être naturel pour les autres, car c'est lassé que sa voisine alcoolique d'histoire fit remarquer sa tenue au jeune homme.

-Et Sting et Rogue, vous les connaissez ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demandé.

-Sting ? Tu connais cet enculé de Sting ? Ce putain de Saber' ?

Ok, vu la réaction de l'homme à l'écharpe –comment pouvait-il encor porter une écharpe avec cette chaleur ?- elle s'aventurait en terrain dangereux.

-N-non ! J'en ai juste entendu parler ce matin.  
Alors j'étais curieuse.

-Tu as bien fait de demandé. C'est deux là, vaut mieux ne pas s'en approcher, tu risquerais de te faire manger.  
Surtout du blond. C'est le pire. Fit une nouvelle arrivante aux cheveux flamboyant.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

-Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ?  
Je m'appelle Erza, présidente du conseil des élèves.  
J'espère que tu te plairas ici. On t'a fait les présentations ?

-Et bien, je connais juste le prénom de Levy et Lissana.

-En tant que présidente du conseil des élèves, il est de mon devoir de te présenter à chaque élève.

Elle remonta ses lunettes qu'elle avait mises lors de la prononciation du mot devoir.

-Celle qui boit à la bouteille d'eau, s'appelle Cana.  
Vue la couleur du liquide, cela n'était certainement pas de l'eau. Se dit la blonde.  
Les deux aux cheveux blancs, c'est Elfman et Mirajane, le frère et la sœur de Lissana.

-UN HOMME ! Cria le frère Strauss.

-Mirajane est en terminal et Elfman en première.

-Si tu ne veux pas que la rumeur ne fasse le tour du lycée, ne confit rien de personnel à Mira-nee.  
Lui chuchota discrètement la dernière des Strauss.  
Elle retenue le conseil. Ce se révélerait surement utile comme information.

-CEUX QUI VONT ARRETER TOUT DE SUITE DE SE BATTRE, ce sont Natsu et Grey.

Instantanément, les deux niveaux se serraient dans les bras, terrifié.

-A-aye !

-L'hérisson avec ses piercings, c'est Gadjil.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'hérisson ?  
Sa remarque fut royalement ignorée et la rousse continua ses présentations.

-Celle qui te lance un regard noir depuis toute à l'heure et qui veux certainement te tuer, s'appelle Juvia.  
Lucy ne l'avait encor pas remarqué, mais effectivement, elle se faisait assassinée du regard.  
-Tout le monde, voici Lucy !  
La troupe lança un cri de joie, vraiment chaleureux.

Certes, ils étaient tousse un peu détraquer, mais c'étais vraiment de gentille personne.  
Et nul ne doutait qu'ils entendraient bien.  
Sauf peut-être avec la bleu, qui continuait de lui lançait un regard noir.

-Il manque encor quelques personnes comme Alsack et Bisca, les deux amoureux où la bande à Laxus mais je suis sur que tu t'entendras toute aussi bien avec eu qu'avec nous.  
Tu as quoi la tout de suite ?

-Eu, la j'ai…-elle sortit son emploi du temps- Physique. Avec un certain Ishya.

-Ho, Natsu aussi !

-Ah bon ? Demanda le concerné, ceux qui exaspéra au plus au point ses camarades.

Le reste des cours se passait un peu près de la même manière, avec rire et joie –sans oublié batail.  
Elle s'était bien entendu avec tout le monde, mais particulièrement avec Levy et Natsu avec qui elle avait partagé le plus de cour dans cette journée.  
Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait eu qu'un cour avec l'un de ses cousins, ''le pire'' comme le disait Erza.  
Lucy avait d'abord appréhendé, pensant qu'il serait venu lui demander comment se serait passé sa première journée mais non.  
En même tant venant de lui, vu comment il s'était comporter envers elle la veille, c'était idiot de l'avoir pensé.  
La seule fois où il avait parlé d'elle, c'était devant ses amis et vu les fou-rires qu'ils prenaient, cela ne devait pas être très très gentil.

Le prof de sports –M. Gemna- ne jouer pas non plus en sa faveur ; il avait passé l'heur à lui crier dessus.  
S'après Natsu, ce n'étais rien de personnel.  
Etant un ancien professeur de Sabertooth, il n'y avait qu'eux qu'il appréciait. A ce point, c'était clairement du favoritisme. Les Saber' avaient eu cartier libre toute l'heure alors que les autres avaient du faire des pompes.

Certes, c'était un drôle de lycée, mais elle l'appréciait déjà.  
A peine avait-elle quitté l'enceinte du bâtiment qui lui tardait d'y retourner.  
Ces nouveaux amis étaient vraiment très amusants, même si l'une d'elle voulait inexplicablement la tuer.  
Mais c'est seulement lorsqu'elle fut seule qu'elle se rendit compte d'un détail.  
ELLE ETAIT CENSÉ DEMANDÉ COMMENT RENTRE A SES COUSIN MAIS ELLE NE LEUR AVAIT PARLÉ DE TOUTE LA JOURNÉE.  
Comment allait-elle rentrer maintenant ?

* * *

VOILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!

Alors? que pensez vous de ce 1er chapitre?

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais j'espère le faire dans le moi. BISOUUUUUUS


	3. Chapitre 2

just speeds up

just speeds up

chapitre 2

Trois mille sept, trois mille huit, trois mille neuf…  
Lucy comptait les secondes.  
Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle était la ? Trois mille vingt sept secondes.  
Quand est-ce que sa famille d'accueille viendrait la chercher ?  
Enfin…plutôt quand est-ce qu'il ce rendront compte de son absence ?  
Quatre mille sept cent trente, quatre mille sept cent trente et un, quatre mille sept cent trente deux…  
Toujours personne.  
Six mille deux cent quarante sept, quatre mille deux cent quarante huit, six mille deux cent quarante neuf…  
La, elle commençait réellement à avoir froid.  
Dix milles sept cent quatre-vingt dix sept, dix mille sept cent quatre-vingt dix huit, dix milles sept cent quatre-vingt dix neuf, dix mille huit cent…  
C'est seulement lorsque la cloche sonna vingt et une heure qu'elle vit une grosse limousine noire se garait sur le parking maintenant désert du lycée.  
Et bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

-Tu as mangé ? Lui demanda sa tente en arrivant. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop d'ailleurs. Elle avait poiroté trois plombe au lycée, comment elle aurait put manger ?

-Eu…non.

-Bon et bien tant mieux. Tu manges avec nous alors ?

-Eu…Ba…eu…oui.

-Très bien, je vais le dire à Conchita.

Et quelques minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent tous à table, cette fois en compagnie des deux garçons, pour le malheur du blond qui tirait une de ses têtes. L'autre comme à son habitude, restait neutre.

-Alors Lucy ? Comment c'est passé cette première journée ?

-Très bien, même si le lycée est assez…étrange.

-Ca c'est parce qu'elle traine avec les autres abruties. Crache le blond.

-Mais ils sont très gentils ! Contrairement à certain…

-Oh mais je suis très gentil moi aussi !  
C'est ce que me disent toutes les nanas que je rapporte dans mon lit !

-STING !  
Pas de ça à table ! Un peu de respect s'il te plait ! L'engueula sa mère.

-C'est elle qui as commencé ! Se défendit-il en désignant sa cousine du doigt.

-PARDON ?! Mais c'est toi qui-

-Tu devrais t'EXCUSER ! Ah genoux devant moi serait déjà bien.

-Et pis quoi encor ?! Que je te lèche les pieds ?

-Ha je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais ça me plait bien tout ça.

-Ca suffit vous deux ! Sting, ne commence pas à l'embêter dès ses premiers jours.

''Parce qu'après il aura le droit ?'' Se blasa intérieurement Lucy

-Alors ta sortie en ville ? Demanda le dit Sting, un sourire narquois entre les lèvres.

-Oh oui ! S'enjoua sa mère. Raconte-nous ! Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sur.

Parlait-il de son attente pendant trois heures devant le lycée ?

-Ba…J'ai juste attendu.

-Attendu ? Tu n'avais pas une sortie de prévu en ville ? Pourtant Sting ma dit que…

Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à Sting, qui tenait ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire.  
OH LE SALAUD !

-Mais, pourquoi vous ne les aimaient pas les ''fairy'' au juste ?  
Ne pus s'empêcher de demander Lucy.

-Parce que se sont TOUSSE des crétins ! Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.  
Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part Rogue.  
Attendait, Rogue ?

-Oui, parce que même ELLE s'est une crétine !  
Ce qui lui valut cette fois un coup de point de son voisin de table.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle bagarre éclata, sous les insultes et les coups.  
Qui était cette ''elle'' ? Notre petit brun craquerait-il pour quelqu'un ?  
Quoi que Lucy l'imaginait mal avec une fille. Il était très discret comme mec.  
Elle se promit d'élucider cette affaire dès le lendemain.  
La fin du repas arrivé, elle partit dans sa chambre, remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Si elle voulait garder sa moyenne, elle allait devoir travailler dès les premiers jours.

Vingt-trois heures sonna, et elle venait juste de finir ses révisions.  
Une pause pipi s'imposait !  
En passant devant la salle de bain, elle aperçut son cousin blond devant le miroir, qui tirait une tête bizarre. Curieuse, elle s'approcha un peu plus et vit que celui-ci c'était blessé, surement en se bagarrant avec son frère.

-Tu devrais mettre du vinaigre !  
Et sur ceux, elle continua son chemin.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, on put entendre un ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LA SALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!'' Dans toute la maison. Et pourtant elle était grande.  
Vengeance vengeance, riait Lucy un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Alors TOI ! Hurla Sting en défonçant la porte de la chambre de Lucy.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle innocemment, un sourire d'ange sur le visage.  
La, elle l'avait mit en pétard, et elle s'entait qu'elle allait le regretter.

-J'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule !

Il la plaqua contre le mur.  
Lucy, elle, déglutit difficilement.  
Son cousin, avec cette tête de tueur en série, faisait atrocement peur.  
-Alors, on fait moins la maligne hein ?  
Elle ne put répondre, tellement qu'elle voyait sa dernière heure arriver.

-Alors maintenant, pour t'excuser, pas d'autre moyen que de me lécher les pieds.  
Et encor, tu as de la chance, je viens de prendre ma douche.  
Effectivement, les gouttes d'eau coulant de ses cheveux cendré confirmaient ses propos.

-CREVE !

-C'est qu'on résiste, mademoiselle Luigi ?

-C'EST LUCY ! ABRUTIE !

-Lucy, Luigi, c'est pareil !

-Sting, String, c'est pareil ! Fit-elle imitant le même ton.  
Une veine apparut soudainement sur son front. GROSSE Bêtise !

-Tu te moque de moi là ?  
Il dit ça d'une façon faussement calme, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

-N-non ! P-pas du tout.

- Tu ne viens pas de me faire une blague TRES nul à propos de mon nom, là ?

-J-je m'excuse ! Je ne le pensais pas.

Il releva la tête, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.  
-Ba dites donc, c'est qu'on est très docile soudainement. Peut-être que comme ça je vais enfin avoir mon nettoyage de pieds.

-C'était qu'une ruse ? CRETIN ! ABRUTIE ! DEBILE ! PSYCOPATHE !  
Elle continué de l'insulter, tout en frappant sur le torse du garçon, et celui-ci riait, hilare.

-Arrête tu vas te faire mal !

-Ne Fais pas comme si tu te souciais de moi, gros naze !

-Oh mais si, je me soucis de toi.  
Et s'arrêta et le regarda ; il la regardait lui aussi sérieusement.

-Sinon qui me racontera ses soirs de sortit en ville ?  
Et il recommença à rire, et la blonde à le frapper.  
Quel crétin ! Et c'est ainsi que la soirée se termina, entre les chamaillerais des deux blonds.


	4. Chapitre 3

Hey tout le monde :)

Me voici pour le 3ème chapitre de cette fic'.

Vous, ce qui lisez sur ce site, vous avez eu de la chance, car vous n'avez pas eu le malheurs de lire au massacre du premier 3 ème chapitre.

Oui oui, massacre est le mot ._.

Puis je l'ai modifié, et celui-là et beaucoup mieux.

En tout cas, je remercie tout ceux qui me soutienne en lisant ma fic', et plus particulièrement à ceux qui me suivent et qui commentent me touche TwT

Réponses:

MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES: eu...ba...merci? ^^

Guest: Mon eternel et fidèle Guest T.T

merci c'est gentille ^^ Pour comment ils vont évolué...Je te laisse découvrir. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas vraiment de romance, mais je pense qu'elle ne tardera a arriver. (genre dans 1 ou 2 chapitre)

En tout cas merci ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

-DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG ! Sonna de nouveau le réveil de Lucy, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée.  
La jeune femme se réveilla assez difficilement, maudissant son cousin. Cet ordure c'était amuser à l'embêter toute la soirée, l'empêchant ainsi de trouver le sommeil.  
C'est d'un pas lent, tel celui d'un zombie qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se retrouvant comme hier à la même heure avec son cousin aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci, encor une fois lisait un livre. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à lire le nom du bouquin. Peut-être un truc du genre Dragon trayer ou Seyer. Non, Slayer ! De qui ? Elle s'en fichait. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle réussit à lire le titre du livre.  
Elle prit un jus de pomme dans le réfrigérateur, sirotant sa boisson tout en somnolant.  
Les minutes passait, passait, sans vraiment qu'elle réalise le temps précieux qu'elle perdait. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle regarda son téléphone qui affichait sept heures vingt-cinq qu'elle prit conscience de sa bourde.  
Elle couru alors tout allure dans la salle de bain, s'habillant et se maquillant à la vas-vite, puis redescendu aurez-de-chaussé, la ou l'attendait déjà ''le corbeau'' -comme elle surnommait le brun pour elle-même, et …attendait ! Ou était passé le blond ?  
Elle jeta un visage vivement paniqué à son cousin, qui lui la regardait en hochant les épaules.

-Il ne s'est pas réveillé. Répondit-il simplement.

-Pardon ? ET TU NE L'AS MÊME PAS REVEILLÉ ?  
Il hocha de nouveau les épaules, l'air de rien. Comme si c'était normal.

-Bon, ba je vais ENCOR devoir me le farcir celui-là. Soupirât-elle en montant les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre du dormeur.

-Bonne chance.  
NON MAIS IL SE FOUTTAIT DE SA GUEULE OU QUOI ? Comme si se crétin de Sting était un défis pour elle. Qu'il le veule ou non, il se réveillerait. Foix de Lucy !  
Cependant, à peine était-ce fait que la blonde déboula dans l'entré, tel une furie. MAIS C'ÉTAIS QUOI CE TYPE ?  
A ses trousses, la pourchassait un grand et musclé autre blond. Ce n'était même pas de la chance qu'il fallait pour réussir à le réveiller, mais DU MASOCHISME !

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Criait-elle toute effrayé, porter par son seul instinct de survie.  
Elle qui n'étais pas réveillé ce matin, c'était maintenant fait.

Les trois jeunes enfants se trouvaient maintenant dans la cour du lycée, chacun de leur côté.  
Par l'on ne sait quel miracle, Lucy avait réussit à échapper au démon de son cousin mal réveiller, et elle s'était juré une chose : Plus jamais elle ne s'y risquerait une nouvelle fois. Elle y avait échappé une fois, et elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir en réchapper une deuxième.  
Mais alors qu'elle est ses amis parlaient tranquillement entre eux, soudainement, tous la regardaient, la gratifiant d'un regard noir.

-Q-quoi ? Ne pus qu'articuler la blonde difficilement.  
Puis elle sentit une pression sur son épaule droite.  
Car oui, à sa droite, elle découvrit avec horreur son cousin emmerdeur du soir et effrayant du matin, accoudé a elle.

-Mais n'est-ce pas ces chères petites fées ?

-Et n'est-ce pas cet enfoiré de Sting ?  
Tu vois, rien que t'on nom m'écorche la bouche. Cingla Mirajane.  
Or, voir Mirajane avec un regard aussi noir et haineux, c'était plutôt rare. Voir carrément inhabituel sur son visage d'ange maintenant transformé en démon.  
Lui en rigola.

-Ho, tu me touches.  
D'ailleurs, quand c'est que tu passe à la maison ? Tu sais, comme tu le faisais au bon vieux temps ? Rogue sera ravie de te revoir. Ironisât-il.  
Ho, et j'y pense, Lucy aussi. Tu sais, ma cousine.  
La dite Lucy le regarda avec horreur.

-Bon, je suppose maintenant que vous avez des tas de choses à vous raconter, donc je vais vous laisser.  
''Ça t'apprendra à me réveiller le matin'' Chuchotât-il à l'oreille de la blonde.  
Puis il retira son coude de la jeune fille, puis partit avec un bref ''salut les nazes'' en signe d'au revoir, sous le regard choqué des autres.

''Il…il n'a pas fait ça ? C'est un cauchemar c'est ça ? Et la je vais me réveiller dans mon lit, non ?'' Pensa très fort Lucy en fermant les yeux.  
Mais non, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était toujours là, toujours dans la même galère.

-C'est vrai, ça, Lucy ? Lui demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux Scarlett encor sous le choque.

-NON ! Enfin, oui…  
Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

- Oh mon dieu… Rajouta l'alcoolique, buvant toujours une bouteille d' ''eau''.

-Je…je suis désolé.

-Mais tu n'avais pas à nous le cacher, Lucy. La rassura l'ainée des Strauss.  
Tu es la cousine de Sting, peut-être, mais ça ne change pas le fait que toi, tu n'es pas comme lui.  
Et puis, on choisit ses amis, pas sa famille ! Souria-elle, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de ses frères et sœur.

-Et si tu nous racontais tout ça ? Proposa Levy.  
Tous acquiescèrent, et la jeune femme se retrouva a leur raconter du pourquoi au comment elle en était là, de quand elle était arrivé à leur petite embrouille de la veille.

-Oh putain ! Pesta Cana choqué. Maintenant que je connais l'endroit dans lequel tu vis, je te vois d'une toute autre façon. Tu as du courage, Lucy !  
Tiens, je te prête un peu de ma wodka ! Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille contenant le liquide.

-JE CROYAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT DE L'EAU !  
/SBAM/

La brune se retrouva avec une horrible bosse sur la tête, dut à la violence de la présidente du conseil des élèves.  
Et c'est ainsi que se passa le quart d'heure d'avant les cours, rompu par l'horrible sonnerie du lycée.  
Pendant toute la journée, Lucy réfléchissait à une manière de se venger de la traitresse de son cousin. Oui, ça vengeance allait être terrible !  
''MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !'' Ria sadiquement l'esprit intérieure de Lucy.

-Un problème, mademoiselle Heartfilia ? Lui demanda son professeur.  
Elle constate alors qu'elle s'était inconsciemment levé de sa table, et n'avait pas rit intérieurement comme elle le pensait, mais à haute voix.

-N-non monsieur !  
Elle se rassit rouge de gène, sous la moquerie de ses autres camarades.

Une fois que la totalité des cours fut finit, elle attendit l'arrivé du bus devant l'arrêt avec Levy, qui pour le bonheur de la blonde prenait le même car.  
Oui parce que cette fois, elle s'était renseigné avant de partir en cour.

-Mais, dis-moi, demanda Lucy curieuse. Comment ça se fait que Mira' déteste autant Sting ? Enfin, je sais que vous le détestait tous, mais c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça et honnêtement, c'est très surprenant.

-Enfaite, malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, c'est elle qui le déteste le plus.

- pourquoi ? Qu'a t-il bien put faire pour s'attirer toute la haine que lui porte Mira' ?

-Et bien, elle lui en veut particulièrement dut à sa rupture avec Rogue de l'an dernier.

-Pardon ? Demanda la blonde incertaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Oui, je sais que c'est surprenant, mais c'est deux là sont sortit pas mal de temps ensemble.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Sting arrive et fout toute en l'air.


End file.
